


[雷恩加尔X卡兹克]初次体验

by allforknight9



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforknight9/pseuds/allforknight9
Summary: 卡兹克背景故事里新的短篇小说《适者生存》的后续：“我倒下了，只留下血淋淋的伤口和一种全新的、可怕的感应——我和那怪兽被连在了一起。就在它吃掉我眼珠的那一刻，纽带结成了。”
Relationships: Kha'Zix/Rengar (League of Legends)
Kudos: 10





	[雷恩加尔X卡兹克]初次体验

**Author's Note:**

> *CP:雷恩加尔X卡兹克，无差，一发完  
> *OOC，小学生文笔，雷者慎入

卡兹克隐藏在树木的阴影之间，一个由木棍和树叶搭成的简易遮蔽所，银色的月光透过它半透明的翅，洒落在地上的枯叶和杂草堆。

它的前肢正撕扯着一只血肉模糊的动物，这个临时巢穴曾经的主人，在睡梦中被一只利刃般的爪子夺去了生命。

卡兹克匍匐在地上，密密麻麻的尖牙贪婪地品味着消逝的生命。前几天的那场大战让他元气大伤，它必须得吃掉更多东西才能恢复过来。那个巨型的猫科动物是它来到这片大陆以来的第一个挑战，一个和它实力在伯仲之间的野兽，他们从日落战到日出，那只大猫弄伤了卡兹克刚刚长出来的虫翼，当然，卡兹克也给了他一个沉痛的教训。

它又回忆起了当时品尝到的那只眼球，鲜活、美味、充满力量，前所未有的佳肴。

它还想要更多。更多的美味，更强的力量，更加完美的进化。

那天吃下去的眼球让他和那只野兽之间建立了某种纽带，卡兹克可以隐隐约约地感觉到另一头传来的感觉，它和自己一样，愤怒而饥饿，迫切地渴望着复仇。

但是现在还不行，它还不够强大。卡兹克从动物的尸体上咬下一大块肉，这么羸弱的生物没法给它带来进化，只能聊以饱腹。它得去狩猎，吞吃更多更强大的猎物，治好自己受伤的翅膀和还在淌血的前肢，再去找那个肉齿兽决一死战。

这片大陆的风景和虚空很不一样，它还没能完全习惯。所幸是DNA里的本能引导着卡兹克，让它无师自通的学会了如何隐蔽身形，巧妙的运用周围的一切，让自己生存下去，并走上食物链的顶端。

卡兹克一边吞吃着自己的猎物，一边在心里规划着接下来的狩猎。

夜渐深了，它感觉到自己与那只肉齿兽之间纽带的另一端，传来了一些不寻常的波动。

那是什么？

卡兹克有些好奇地歪了歪头，额前坚硬甲壳包裹着的的触角微微颤动。

\----

雷恩加尔蹲坐在火堆旁，摇摇曳曳的火光照亮了洞穴的墙壁，各色古怪诡异的动物头颅陈列其上，如果是过去的他，可能会为此感到自豪，但现在，他只感觉到不满足。  
  
洞壁的最左上角有一片空缺，大小正好，非常适合挂上一个黑紫色、甲壳类的头颅。  
  
想到那个被唤作卡兹克的虚空怪兽，雷恩加尔左眼的疤痕开始隐隐作痛，前几天那场大战的画面又浮现脑海，伴随着强烈的不甘和复仇欲望。  
  
他闭上眼睛，将注意力集中在自己的左眼——那个怪物吃掉了他的眼球之后，一种令人作呕的血肉纽带缔结了——他感觉到寒冷，隐隐约约的疼痛，还有野兽特有的腥臭，他可以想象到一副负伤后在野外茹毛饮血的落魄画面。

看来卡兹克一样没从那场战斗中捞到什么好处。雷恩加尔发出一声哼哼，用匕首割下地上暗影狼的后腿，在篝火上粗略地烤了烤，大口撕咬下一块肉，不拘小节地啃食了起来。

虽然在亲手杀死了曾经的部落酋长之后，部落的其他人央求他留下担任新的领袖，但是雷恩加尔拒绝了。比起在那群弱者之中一起慢慢变得愚钝，他想要的是让自己的匕首变得更加锋利。

所以他自己跑了出来，杀死了这座森林曾经的霸主，占据了他的洞穴，把这里布置成自己最为舒适的环境，作为一个据点。虽然简陋，但也足以安身。

酒足饭饱之后，一些别的欲望占据了高地。

说起来——也是春天了呢。

\----

那种情绪开始很微弱。有点像是紧张，也有点类似于期盼，这些都是卡兹克了解过的情绪。但是这次并不完全一样。

他感觉到迫切，这种感觉卡兹克并不讨厌。就像是他捕猎之前的潜伏，看到猎物脉动的血管，那么鲜活，那么脆弱，只需一爪就能四溅。

那只肉齿兽在做什么？这是一场捕猎吗？

卡兹克有点不高兴地哼了哼，那只野兽在和自己的战斗中受了挺重的伤，他不该现在去挑战一个新的猎物，这种行为很愚蠢。在卡兹克吃掉他之前，肉齿兽应该学会珍惜自己的生命。

但是很快他意识到自己想错了，这种感觉和捕猎完全不同，没有那么多的紧张，却有很多复杂的情绪，安逸、满足、舒爽……都是卡兹克没机会也没兴趣体验的软弱情感。

那只野兽似乎是在一个很安全的地方，温暖又舒适，吃饱喝足，正在进行某些消遣活动。

卡兹克感觉到被触碰，围绕着一个特定的器官。他低下头，自己躯体的下半部分空无一物。是什么这里生物特有的器官组织吗？  
  
就在他好奇的时候，一瞬间某种类似于触电的感觉从那个不存在的器官传来，沿着他的脊椎骨一路往上，让他下意识地挺直了身子，狠狠地打了个激灵，锋利的、刀子般的前肢一下子划破了地上的干草垫。

这是什么？他在虚空里从未体验过这样的感受。和电击或者其他刺激不同，它不是来自于外部，而是由内部而来，从他的骨髓和躯干中激发，霸道地闯入他的大脑。  
  
“唔……”  
  
怪兽从喉咙里发出一声恐怖的低吼，本能告诉他，他不该让这种情绪继续下去了。  
  
眼下的境况让卡兹克很不适。不光是那难以言明的感觉，更多是自己现在难以自保的尴尬境地，让这只虚空怪兽感到强烈的焦躁。  
  
只可惜，现在的主导权并不在他手上。在遥远的某个地方，那只肉齿兽丝毫没有停下来的意思，触摸的感觉反而逐渐加速，那种感觉也愈演愈烈。  
  
卡兹克感觉到自己冰冷的甲壳一点点染上不属于自己的温度，某种粘嗒嗒又稠乎乎的液体在沿着他的后肢内侧往下流，一只毛茸茸的大手揉捏着下半身某个他没有的部位，还有一只则攀上了他光滑而坚硬的胸甲，反反复复地上下抚摸着，带着他没有体验过的奇怪手法，忽轻忽重，左右游走，一波又一波地向他袭来。  
  
虚空除了危险之外一无所有，所以才能孕育出卡兹克这样凶猛却单纯的怪物。他知悉千万种捕猎的手段，却不知道此刻充斥自己大脑的东西唤作快感。  
  
更糟糕的是，这些都是从他和那个野兽之间的连结传递过来的。现实中的他，安然无恙地躺在树洞间的草丛上，虚空怪物的恐惧深深烙印在这片森林的每个生灵心底，没人敢靠近有他气味的地方。但此时的卡兹克，却躺在这里被那些莫名其妙的感官玩弄着，黑紫色的后肢不自然地敞开，触角、乃至整个身体都颤抖着，半透明的翅失去了往日一贯的蓄势待发，无力地塌在草甸上。  
  
他在心里诅咒着那只野兽，可是层层叠叠的兴奋感把他的思绪冲散到了不知道哪里去，只剩下仿佛狩猎一般的迫切和渴望——卡兹克终究是忠于本能的兽类，在心智搞明白到底在发生什么之前，与生俱来的适应能力已经催促着他接受乃至享受正在发生的一切。他的下肢自发地摆动了起来，一前一后迎合着某只不存在的手掌。  
  
“啊、唔……”  
  
随着速度逐渐加快，卡兹克无师自通地感觉到什么要来了。  
  
随着一声尖锐的呻吟，他纤细的腰肢高高抬起，与此同时，那种无法言明的感觉也攀上了顶峰，在他的脑内炸成了一朵烟花。  
  
———  
  
“呼……”  
  
完事之后，雷恩加尔心满意足地长叹一声，用一边悬挂着的兽皮随便擦了擦手上的精液，整个人脱力地躺了下去。  
  
总感觉今天这发比平时爽得多。  
  
没多想，雷恩加尔决定把其归结于春天的躁动。  
  
———  
  
高潮过后，卡兹克全身无力，瘫倒在草堆的阴影里。  
  
他得庆幸自己找的这个庇护所足够隐蔽，能够容得下现在软弱无力的自己。  
  
“哈……哈……”  
  
刚才发生的一切对于一只从未体验过性事的野兽而言显然有些太过刺激，卡兹克喉部的发声器现在仍在不住的微微颤抖，不断发出不怎么像他自己的暧昧声响。  
  
他艰难地用颤颤巍巍的爪子把自己支撑起来，用最后的一点力气扒拉了扒拉遮蔽用的树枝和草堆，确保自己的安全之后，才又一次躺倒在凉凉的地上。  
  
“可恶的肉齿兽……复仇……”  
  
虚空的怪物低吼着，嘶哑的声音引人生厌，带着满腔的仇恨和愤怒，是来自符文之地之外的最恶毒的诅咒。他发声的时候，就连林间的夜枭也闭上了嘴，不愿和他同享一片空气。  
  
只有清冷的月光看到了一切。原本浑然一体的黑紫色油亮外骨骼上，下半部的外壳裂出一道窄窄的细缝，散发着丑陋而又贪婪的气息。  
  
  
  
[END]


End file.
